


The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BUT LIKE NOT MUCH BC IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS, Gen, Prompt Fic, THE HUNK/LANCE IS IF YA SQUINT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you <i>please</i> stop saying ‘the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell???? It’s fucking physics, we’re in fucking physics.” They seethed in an angry whisper. Both of them looked to Pidge surprised, not actually expecting the outburst after so many classes of the same bullshit going down. Seems like they hit their limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dextra2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextra2/gifts).



Pidge found physics to be a rather enjoyable class, despite all of the philosophical questions constantly being asked or stated. Attempting to grasp one’s mind around the concept of the fact that we are not in fact touching the surfaces we come into contact with was a whole other marvel to wrap one’s head around. They also had to say, the optical part of physics did help with the better understanding of waves and frequencies, aiding in their quest to find their missing family they would later have to pursue. 

This class, the one they took at the Galaxy Garrison, a few months already in, was a horrid nightmare. For starters: their teammates. One who was one of the tallest and lankiest kids they had ever seen was an insufferable flirt and overly touchy feely. Sadly, Pidge had started to become used to that. The other was the biggest teddy bear they had ever seen. Sadly, he also was the one to easily get ill with motion sickness. His motivation for entering into a space program was still one mystery they had yet to uncover. 

This physics class, Pidge quickly realized, was going to be one more intolerable hell. Lance, the tall flirt, continued to make comments under his breath to Hunk, the motion sick teddy bear. Pidge groaned in frustration. Holy shit, for once could they shut up? It was more Lance than Hunk, but Hunk was still an accomplice as he allowed the chattering to continue. Pidge made an annoyed and dismayed face as they turned back to the electronic board in front of the class. They were trying too hard to ignore what Lance was blabbering on about, but holy shit was he loud. So loud. And he kept blabbing on about ‘The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell’. They weren’t even in Biology? They were in Physics. Both sciences, of course, but one was concrete and the other was a clusterfuck of trying to understand abstract ideas and proving them a reality. One of those clusterfucks was Einstein’s theory on the spacetime continuum, how the mass of an object could modify the time of the field around it. 

Pidge gripped their head in their hands. The class was almost over, they might have missed almost everything that occurred in the class, but it’s not like they were failing, and it’s not like it wasn’t hard to catch up. All they had to do was just survive the last few minutes, that was it, that was all. They shut their eyes tightly. Just ignore them, just ignore them, you’ll be able to go back to your dorm after this and than go out and listen to the alien frequencies that have been buzzing about this ‘Voltron’ as of late. It was only just a matter of time. They heard the sound of Lance’s stupid mouth open again, breathing in, breathing out. 

That was it.

“Could you _please_ stop saying ‘the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell???? It’s fucking physics, we’re in fucking physics.” They seethed in an angry whisper. Both of them looked to Pidge surprised, not actually expecting the outburst after so many classes of the same bullshit going down. Seems like they hit their limit.

“Um, yeah, sure, we’ll stop. Right, Lance?” It was Hunk who attempted to be the peacemaker, sounding as ever compassionate and regretful as Pidge thought they would be. Hunk glanced over to Lance who looked to him bewildered. Hunk shoved him in the side lightly, but ended up sending him tipping lightly, drawing attention to them. The teacher noted this.

“Everything alright, _boys_?” The teacher looked to the three of them unamused. 

“Yup, everything’s just _great. Fantastic even_.” Lance gritted through his teeth, rubbing his side and giving a side glare to Hunk. 

“Good, now, remember the work for next class on the effects of light passing near or above a black hole and your hypothesizes on what may exactly occur to the light.” With that the teacher turned off the electronic screen, leaving the remaining two minutes of class to chat and pack up. 

“Dude, what the fuck? _You could have killed me_.” Hunk only rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. He mouthed something Pidge couldn’t exactly make out, but seemed to affect Lance as he spluttered, blushing profusely, red in the ears. Alright, that was new. 

“I think your shitty jokes were grating on Pidge’s nerves,” Hunk chimed after Lance found himself cooling down. 

“No, they were most definitely grating on my nerves.” Pidge glared to Lance, who only smirked. 

“I’ll make sure to keep the shitposts in Spanish then.” He beamed.

“Oh my god.” Pidge, bless everything all around them, was saved by the bell. They quickly grabbed their stuff and headed straight to the their dorm, vaguely making out the last little bit of conversation between their two other teammates. Pidge was still bewildered by the fact Lance was even team captain. 

“Did you seriously just call my jokes shitty?” Lance sounded mockingly aghast, Pidge could just imagine the offended hand he placed on his chest.

“Yeah, but you know I love them.” Pidge felt like they were about to vomit. Fuck this shit they were out, even if between friends, PDA was still just goddamn awful. 

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED MORE HUNK/LANCE FICS AND DEX SENT ME A PROMPT AND I ASKED IF I COULD MAKE IT A BIT SHIPPY AND SHE WAS LIKE "sure" SO WE GOT THIS.
> 
> PLEASE SCREAM ABOUT THESE TWO BROS BEING DUDES WITH ME. (also off topic, super happy about the feedback on La chancla, like holy shit.) [Tumblr](http://celestialscrolls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
